He & She
by ahbahh
Summary: Forget the title, it's HP & GW fic. Some secret feelings, secret admirers, and great fluff!
1. Aunt Pertunia's a witch!

Aunt Pertunia's a witch  
  
"Another 5 days to go before going to the Weasleys', thought Harry, as he ticked off another day on his countdown calendar he pinned on the wall. This is just another sleepless night since he had finished his most eventful year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He would be in the 5th year when the school reopens. How time flies, 4 almost Dursley free years had passed in a wink.  
  
The events that had happened to him the previous year had caused him to have constant sleepless nights. It usually caused him to be extra jumpy at little things. There will always be the scene of Cedric Diggory lying motionless on the ground flashing across his mind and at that moment it had flashed the 5th time that day. "He had taken a liking to hunt me"; Harry grumped but was reprimanded by the guilty conscious in the back of his mind. "Hey, he would not have died if not for you."  
  
He was blinded for a moment by the sunrise rays that had seeped through his windows as he was immersed in his own thoughts. Down below him, the Dursleys had woken and was going through the daily routine of a morning quarrel greeting over breakfast. Aunt Pertunia and Uncle Vernon were not on talking terms because of Dudley's diet. Aunt Pertunia had insisted on the whole family following her own style of diet which consists of cereals, toasts, fruits and milk instead of the usual pile of eggs, bacons and hashbrowns. Uncle Vernon stubbornly insisting on feeding up Dudley and having a well-fed boy then a pile of bones wrapped up in skin.  
  
A moment later, Harry appeared at the entrance of the kitchen and settled himself on the seat right at the end of the dining table for he does not want to be involved in the quarrel. But it was inevitable for him for it is impossible for trouble usually finds him. "Harry, tell me what type of breakfast do you prefer?" Aunt Pertunia questioned him. Both Aunt Pertunia and Uncle Vernon were red in the face arguing their points and Dudley was cowering in the corner, he was still not used to this new type of morning greetings.  
  
After wolfing down his breakfast, he hurried back to his room to pack his things for he can't wait to get away from here to the Weasleys but he suddenly remembered that the invitation was 5 days later and it annoyed him very much.  
  
He picked up his wand from the secret floorboard and amused himself by imagining that he was performing the most complex Hover charm on Malfoy. He was imagining Malfoy licking his shoes after a Quiditch training when his shies were all full of mud when suddenly his door burst open and he was caught in the act of the Dursley rule no. 3654. It says, 'No wand allowed in possession wile in Privet Drive'.  
  
This time it was Aunt Pertunia who screamed at him. She snatched his wand away from his hands and pointed it threatenedly at Harry's chest, her face was red with anger and before he know what had happened, he had hit the floor hard and was unable to move an inch. He was under the full body bind charm.  
  
At this, Aunt Pertunia's face turned to a ghostly shade of white and stood fixed to the ground. In the background, Harry can hear Dudley screaming and Uncle Vernon shouting,"My wife's a witch."  
  
Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated from beside the transfixed Aunt Pertunia, and almost immediately, Dudley, Aunt Pertunia and Uncle Vernon had a blank look and Harry knew that they had their minds modified. "How did she do it?" whispered Harry, now that Mr. Weasley had performed the counter curse on Harry. "Don't you remember your mum's a witch and no doubt your aunt would have a bit of magic in her but no too much and I think she would be better off without it," replied Mr. Weasley firmly and Harry knew that the discussion is closed. So, taking the hand of both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they disapparated from the room and reappeared a second later in the burrow. 


	2. Ron's Secret

Ron's Secret  
  
It was considered still early at the Burrow and there's no sign of any stir from the rest of the family. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley finally regained their cheerful self and were fussing over Harry. "Do you still have the side effect of the full body bind charm?", " Are you hungry? Breakfast will be ready in a minute." They seemed to have forgotten that Harry had just had his breakfast at the Dursleys' but he didn't bother to remind them for he don't mind a second breakfast of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. Finally, Mr. Weasley said solemnly, " Please try to forget the happening this morning and we shall agree on the story of us deciding to fetch you earlier." Harry nodded his head not wanting to ask any more questions and waited for the "first" stir in the morning.  
  
Ron was the first to wake up and when he appeared sleepy-headed at the landing of the stairs, then he noticed that Harry was grinning at him. "Oh, I didn't know you learnt how to apparate over the holiday", Ron said thickly. "Nonsense, Ron gave yourself a tight slap to wake yourself up, we decided to welcome Harry dear earlier and went to fetch him from the muggles early this morning", Mr. Weasley said giving Harry a side look. By this time, the rest of the Weasleys had seated around the table waiting for breakfast. "I've sent an owl to Hermione to invite her over for the rest of the summer", Ron informed Harry. At this, Mrs. Weasley dropped her pan, "I don't remember asking her over and I don't think it is very convenient for a gal to stay with so many grown up boys."  
  
"Mummy, she is not the type of scarlet woman that Skeeter cow said", Ron shouted across the table and he looked at Harry for support. "Oh! Yeah, yes, she is never my galfriend and I don't think she likes me more than Ron", Harry said defiantly. "But I cant take the risk, she is so close to you dear and that Victor Krum.." And before she can finish her sentence Ron interrupted, "She is my galfriend and she likes me and no other." The reast of the Weasleys including Harry stared at Ron open-mouthed and when thay had got over the shock, George blurted out,"So that's why you reacted so greatly when she was in good terms with that Krum guy." Both George and Fred looked at each other and grinned wickedly, Harry knew that they were up to no good.  
  
Mr. Weasley fetched Hermione the next day and when she reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a big hug and fussed over her. At lunch, Mrs. Weasley forced Hermione to take extra servings and after lunch when all of them sat together at the living room, George and Fred were behaving suspiciously, and finally Hermione couldn't take it, "Mrs. Weasley seems to have gotten over the Skeeter article too well." Ginny sniggered, " Because you are part of the family and I will be calling you sis soon". "Sis? Part of the family? Don't tell me Mrs. Weasley wants to be my godmother." "No such thing only that.." "You are his galfriend and thus you are being treated special", Harry finished the sentence for Ron. Ron was blushing furiously and Harry noted that Hermione was blushing too, her eyes simply can't meet Ron's. At that moment, Fred recited, "Hermione dear, you are my sunshine, my Bertie Bort's every flavor bean, my chocolate frog, my sugar quill." and George followed, "Ronnie honey, you are my library, my books, my lessons, my exams..". Both Ron and Hermione blushed ten shade darker and Harry sensing the ackward situation, shouted over George and Fred's voice, "Oh, cut the crap, Ron only said that to shut Mrs. Weasley up and to clear her misunderstanding of Hermione, didn't you?" Ron didn't answer and instead blushed to a shade as red as his hair. Finally Harry cracked up and shouted, "Let's have a game of Quiditch, guys".  
  
Mrs. Weasley continued to shower Hermione with concern and attention and the rest of the Weasleys teased Ron at every possible opportunity and time flies. Too soon, they were packing all their Hogwarts stuffs (Mrs. Weasley had offered to do the shopping for all of them) and were heading to the King's 


	3. The Yellow Mouse

The Yellow Mice  
  
At King's Cross, Harry, Ron & Hermione had a whole cabin for their own as usual. Ron settled himself beside Harry & Hermione sat opposite them but her eyes just can't meet Ron's. And Ron all the while had been eyeing Hermione watching her every movement by the reflection on the windowpane.  
  
The journey had not been at all fun and at around in the evening, Hermione was looking at the passing scenery outside & Ron was playing with his fingers. Suddenly, the door slide open and as expected, Malfoy and his two giant lackeys stood at the door. "Oh! All of you were here, remember those antennas you gave me as an early birthday present? I've been practicing several good hexes during the holidays & was looking for someone to try it on, so needless to say it will be a belated birthday present for you Potter."  
  
In a confusion of shouts & flashes across the cabin, Malfoy was no longer there instead there was a yellow mice in his place. Harry noticed that Ron had his wand out pointing at Crabbe & Goyle saying coolly, "I reckon you know what you should do, or would you rather join your filthy little friend and join the three blind mice hunt & I mean it." Both Crabbe & Goyle were shaking to their toes & no need any second word they were at the end of the train without the yellow mice. On seeing this, the yellow mice tried to scramble out the door but Ron picked it up by its tail & said to it, "No you don't! We were not finished with you." Hermione was watching Ron's with interest & her mouth was opened with surprise all the while then finally she closed it & said with impress, "Oh! Ron, you have done a great job in transforming Malfoy". Upon hearing this, Ron blushed & even his red hair cannot be compared to his face. "What shall we do with him?" Harry said finally after finding his voice. "As I had said just now, we shall have some fun with him" & Ron took it by the end of its tail & swing it like a lasso, both Hermione and Harry laughed. They took turns to swing it & after a while they got tired of the game then they tied the mice to the rack above them by it's tail. For the rest of the journey they talked & joked as usual.  
  
When they reached the station, Hermione suddenly screamed, " No Ron, what if Malfoy tell on you? You will be expelled." Ron's cocky face immediately turned white but Harry had a brilliant idea. He picked up the yellow mice & said threatenedly "Malfoy, I think you would not want this incident to be known to the Slytherins right? With our relation with Dumbledore, Ron will at most get detention but I'm sure your skin is worth more than that right? So you shall call quit after we leave this train." Upon saying this, Ron transfigured Malfoy back. He was still cross-eyed & his blond hair was no longer silky but messy and dirty, he gave Ron a vulgar hand-sign & went away cursing Ron's whole family. 


	4. The Start of Term

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes but I just don't have the time to check my fic. Please concentrate on the storyline instead of trying to spot my mistakes. Love,  
  
Huiling  
The Start of Term  
  
As usual, the hall was packed with students waiting for the start of term feast and the most important Sorting ceremony for the 1st years. Malfoy was already at the Slytherin table but he was alone and shouted at whoever got near him and tried to talk. He was in one of the worst Malfoy mood and even Crabbe and Guile took care to get as far away from him as possible, they were sitting at the end of the table.  
  
Hermione settled down in between Fred and George, Ron upon seeing this tried to squeeze into a very small space between her and Fred but Fred just wouldn't give in. They were pushing each other when Fred suddenly barged and Ron fell right through the space and landed hard on the floor. Hermione's face turned white and reprimanded Fred for playing such dangerous prank, Ron only suffered a bruise from the fall but upon seeing Hermione's concern, whimpered and said that he had a broken a vein, behaving like a complete idiot. Harry felt his hand itching to slap Ron back to his senses but remembering how foul Ron could be, gave up the idea and watched the Sorting ceremony instead.  
  
Among the sea of heads, Harry could see Cho Chang sitting alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table. She was looking at her plate not watching the Sorting ceremony. She had lost a lot of weight since Harry last saw her, harry could still remember the scenario vividly. Last year at the end of term feast when Dumbledore was toasting Cedric, Cho Chang was weeping quietly. The Cho Chang he remembered was cheerful and healthy looking but the Cho Chang Harry sees now looks very depressed and ill. Harry can't bring himself to watch her anymore; he was the one responsible for her state now, if he had not asked Cedric. Harry felt very guilty and angry at the very thought thus he tried to turn his attention to Snape who looks as if he fell into a pool of slimy oily stuff, judging from his entangled oily hair. Harry thought that it may smell too and he hope he will never get the chance to know.  
  
After the feast and Dumbledore's speech (the same old crap about Flinch's rules and the forbidden forest, only that the list of forbidden items increased to 1000 types), they went back to their dormitory. They were briefed about the new password ("Love is in the air"); Neville just can't get it into his head. (He was saying, "Love is in my hair" instead)  
  
After some catching up with the rest of the Gryffindors, finally at around 1am in the morning, Hermione yawned and bade Harry and Ron goodnight. Ron bade Hermione goodnight too but there was a strong tinge of disappointment in his voice and he used his eyes to send her to her dormitory. Harry was watching him closely and found that Ron could not take his eyes off the door Hermione disappeared into, as if expecting her to reappear. But it was clear to Harry that she will not because ha could see from the gap under the door that the light was off.  
  
Harry can't bear to see Ron in such a torment state took him gently by the arm and lead him back to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Please keep on following the series. I assure you that the next chap will be very touching. Be prepared to use a lot of tissues. 


	5. The White Figure

This chapter is kind of sad. Be prepared!! Maybe it is not to some people but it is to me. Enjoy!!  
The White Figure  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up very early, which is very unusual of him, and went to reserve a seat for Hermione just beside him. Harry woke up to see that Ron had risen and was very puzzled, later then he realized why. It annoyed Harry the most when he found that Ron didn't reserve any seat for Harry and he had to sit at the end of the hall. Harry sat facing the Ravenclaws but he didn't see Cho Chang with her usual clique nor was she at anywhere at the end of the table where she sat last night. He was wondering where she was when a Ravenclaw girl informed Cho Chang's friends that she had fainted in the bathroom and was sent to the hospital wing, loud enough for Harry to eavesdrop. He throw his fork down onto the plate with a clink and sped to the hospital wing before any of the girls could respond.  
  
When he reached Cho Chang's bed, he noticed that someone was already there before him. Sitting beside her bed was a pearly white figure; it heard Harry entering and turned. It looked kind of familiar, in fact it was someone Harry knew very well. "CEDRIC." "Shhh! You are disturbing her." "Bu..but.. why are you here?" Harry asked thickly. "The same reason to why you are here", the ghost of Cedric replied. At this, Harry turned red, he tried to explain but was interrupted by Cedric. "Promise me you'll take care of her, make her forget me. Love her like I do or rather did, and take over my responsibility towards her." Harry was stunned by his words, unable to respond. Footsteps could be heard coming nearer and Harry looked at Cedric. Harry looked at Cho Chang and Cedric and he thought how handsome they would look together. "This is my last wish and I hope you don't disappoint me, wish you two happy together", and Cedric vanished into thin air before Harry could say anything. "I promise", muttered Harry gravely, and he slipped away before anyone of Cho Chang's friends caught sight of him.  
  
Harry walked absent-mindedly to his first lesson of the term, which unfortunately happened to be... "20 points from Gryffindor for Potter's lateness and disregard for rules, and detention after class for not greeting his potions master" Harry simply didn't get any of these into his head and went to sit beside Malfoy. Ron, Hermione and even Malfoy was shocked by his unusual action. Malfoy received the worst shock that he didn't bother Harry for the whole one hour lesson but Harry still managed to get the simplest Sparkling Clean potion that surprising Neville got right wrong. Instead of making his cauldron clean, it made the whole cauldron smell like a toilet's content, and needless to say, allowed Snape to deduct another 10 points from Gryffindor and add in one more detention.  
  
Ron and Hermione were very puzzled by Harry's sudden change and decided to ambush him after class but Harry seemed to have disapparated for there isn't any trace of him anywhere. They searched high and low for Harry but unfortunately missed out the hospital wing where Harry happened to be at.  
  
Actually the next chap is out but the title is not confirmed yet. So you guys have to wait!! Please R&R!! 


	6. The Girl

Hi people, this is the latest fan fic, hope you'll enjoy it. Review please so that I'll know that you are following the series. Thanks!!!  
  
The Girl  
  
Harry was standing behind a screen not wanting to be seen by her. He was very surprised to see her there sitting beside Cho Chang's bed. She was holding Cho Chang's hand with both of hers and seemed to be praying. Her fiery red hair was hanging loose on her shoulders very nicely and Harry just couldn't take his eyes off her. As he was absorbed in looking at her, she had put down Cho Chang's hand and started walking towards the door to go away. She caught the sight of Harry behind the screen and gasped,  
  
"Oh! I didn't know that you are here."  
  
"I happened to walk pass and saw you sitting down there, so I wondered what are you doing here", Harry lied.  
  
"Erm. I've heard that Cho's ill so I thought I just go and visit",  
  
"Erm. I have to rush to the next lesson, see you around, bye."  
  
Harry watched her disappear in a corner and went to sit at where Ginny had sat a moment ago. He was thinking through the things Cedric told him when images of a red-haired girl kept flashing in his head.  
  
"Why didn't I notice her before? I always think of her as Ron's little baby sister but now I see a young attractive girl. A girl who cares about people she doesn't even know well. A sweet, gentle and caring young thing who had captured my heart", Harry talked to himself and was surprised at his last thought. The bell rang, Harry got up and went to the next lesson, Care of the magical Creatures.  
* Both Hermione and Ron were trying to ambush him alone but Harry seemed to always be in the middle of the crowd. In the end, they gave up and plotted to corner him after dinner.  
  
By the time Harry went down for dinner, there were no more good seats available. Ron had reserved him a seat between him and Hermione and was miming to him to go over. Upon seeing their enthusiastic faces, Harry knew that they are going to bombard him with questions, pretended not to see them and squeezed into the nearest empty seat.  
  
He heaved a sigh of relief and helped himself to the food. He was famished and gorged himself silly with all those food, it took him quite a while before his stomach was satisfied then he began to look around him. He almost choked on his rice pudding when he saw Ginny sitting opposite him. She gave Harry a shy smile and Harry blushed, he reprimanded himself for blushing then Ginny upon seeing his face reddened, looked away.  
  
Harry eyed Ginny with interest and suddenly, her eyes caught Harry's. At this, Harry quickly closed his mouth, which was open all this while. Harry suspected that if he didn't close it in time, he would probably be drooling. After a while, Ginny bade Harry goodnight and walked away. Harry saw that both Ron and Hermione were not done yet, quickly crept away blanding with the crowd back to the dormitory.  
* When Harry went into the Gryffindor dormitory, he saw Ginny sitting in an armchair near the fireplace. He hesitated for a moment and walked over to sit at an empty place at opposite her.  
  
Ginny was in her own thoughts when Harry's sudden appearance in front of her jerked her back to reality. She shifted in her seat and lowered her head not wanting to catch Harry's gaze. Harry pretended not noticing her and acted as if really immersed in reading his book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages' for the 20th time. He just wanted to be near her, feel her presence, and smell the lavender fragrance coming from her. Harry felt blissful just to sit there and Ginny on the other hand, felt her heart in her mouth. She could not breathe properly, not when the boy who was in most of her thoughts since she first saw him at King's Cross at many years ago was so near her. She was so used to eyeing at him secretly in a corner for these past few years that now all of a sudden he was so near that she could even smell his salty perspiration, she felt a bit nervous, in fact very nervous.  
  
Not wanting to appear to be too disturbed, Ginny pretended to fall asleep for she couldn't bear to look at Harry. Harry all the while was peeping at her from the top of his book, as Ginny was too preoccupied that she didn't notice that.  
  
When Harry saw that Ginny was breathing slowly as if really asleep, he put down his book to look at her openly. She looked so cute with her mouth slightly open when she sleep, that pair of glossy pink lips were like those in commercials selling lipsticks and Harry wondered if she does use them. Harry enjoyed looking at her sleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. He almost fell asleep feeling so blissful and comfortable until a tap on his shoulders made him almost jump.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you from your sleep but it's getting late. Come up to bed", Ron said, sounded full of concern. He also woke up Ginny, she muttered goodnight to them and ran up all the way back to her dormitory.  
* 


	7. Secret Admirer

This fan fic is dedicated to my project mates who really get on my nerves.  
  
To China Princess & India Princess: If you happened to come across this, I want to tell you that I really can't stand you all. Pls dedicate more time on the project. Try not to pretend to be sick too often and please don't oversleep again. Thanks!  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
Up at the dormitory, Ron sat on his bed and seemed to be waiting as Harry changed into his pajamas. Harry knew that he must face Ron sooner or later, thus he decided it to be now for he greatly doubt he could enjoy a moment of peace if he dragged the whole matter. He sighed gravely and sat on his bed preparing to answer any questions Ron asked.  
  
"Come on old boy, don't look so grumpy", Ron joked.  
  
"Who wouldn't if they know they are going to be bombarded with lots of questions and answering them? So don't give me that 'you are in for the treat of your life' look", Harry thought irritated.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you anything. You can carry on pretending that you are fine but Hermione and I know that something is amiss. You may keep quiet until you are ready to let us know, we just want to let you know that we'll always be there for you no matter what happened". Harry couldn't believe his ears, he felt gratitude towards Ron for being so understanding. He wanted to say something like thanks but Ron cut him off,  
  
"Okay, it's late, good night!" and he went to bed. Harry just sat there and look at Ron, he was sure that with the assurance of his two best friends he could overcome any problem. A dark shadow, no doubt one of the school owls, passed the window and Harry slowly fell asleep feeling so peaceful for the first time since it happened.  
  
Harry woke up feeling very refreshed although he slept late the previous night. Ron and Hermione had reserved a seat for him in between them as they had done before only that this time Harry accepted the offer. They joked and laughed loudly as they usually did, Harry felt that they had returned to those carefree days before that fateful day. Not wanting to spoil his now gay mood, he pushed the thoughts aside and enjoyed breakfast with, to his opinion, two greatest people on earth.  
* At during lunch, Harry was eating heartily when a commotion at the Slytherin table caught his attention. That Parkinson was making hell of a din, she was shrieking at someone. Being a great busybody in nature, Harry stood on his chair to see who is the unlucky one, among the sea of heads he saw a redhead and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"It's Ginny", Harry shouted to Ron and they both rushed to her aid.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Harry shouted at Parkinson giving her a murderous look.  
  
Parkinson shook slightly upon seeing Harry so angry, managed a defiant voice and said,  
  
"Weasley knocked into me and the bracelet Draco gave me for my birthday snapped" and showed Harry a handful of pearls.  
  
"So what you want now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course to pay for it. But if Weasley doesn't have the money which I'm very sure she doesn't, she just have to say sorry", Parkinson said out enough for everyone in the hall to hear.  
  
"I'll be dead before I hear a Gryffindor saying sorry to a Slytherin", upon saying this, Harry digged out a handful of Sickles he planned to spend at Hogmeade that afternoon from the pocket of his robes and threw them onto the table.  
  
"Is that enough? If not, I got lots more", Harry said loud enough for anyone along the corridors to hear, took hold of Ginny's hand and pulled her away from the now wide-mouthed Slytherins staring at the dazzling coins.  
  
Ginny looked bewildered for a few minutes, finally regained her posture and muttered,  
  
"I'll pay you back but it may take quite some time if you don't mind". She turned to walk away but Harry stopped her,  
  
"I just don't want to see a fellow Gryffindor to be humiliated by those Slytherins especially that Piggison, I pay on my own account and you don't need to pay me back." Ginny laughed at the mention of Piggison, thanked Harry again and went to join the twins.  
* At Hogmeade, Harry accompanied Ron and Hermione to Zonko and Honeyduke. He didn't buy anything for himself as the earlier commotion in Hogwarts had cost him a great deal and he can't afford to spend anymore. Ron noticed that and he told Harry that he need not pay for Ginny just now but Harry lied that he was getting too fat for his robes and was on a diet. Ron seemed quite convinced and even joked that he indeed was growing more sideway than height wise.  
  
Hermione wanted to buy some parchment (she was always running out of parchment which was not surprising for she usually hands in more parchments than was asked for) and Ron wanted to buy some more chocolate frogs (Harry thought that Ron's robes were already too tight on him and at the rate he was gorging himself with food, they might burst on him one day). Harry didn't want to follow them and excused himself, he wondered around aimlessly around Hogmeade when a very posh looking shop caught his eye. It was a jewellery shop, Harry went to take a look at its window display and he saw the string of pearls Parkinson showed him that morning, it was not as expensive as Harry thought and in fact it was very cheap. Harry wondered how many strings could he buy with the sum he paid and felt cheated. He was reprimanding himself for being a complete brainless git when a sparkle caught his attention, he saw a set of handsome pure white crystal bracelet. A few minutes later, Harry came out of the shop with a small package.  
*  
  
Everyone had gone up to bed and Harry quickly went up to the Owlery. Hegwig saw him approaching and flew over to welcome him, Harry then took out the parcel and Hegwig put out her leg for Harry to tie it on her. She thought Harry wanted her to send something but Harry tied it onto the school owl instead. He couldn't use Hegwig, if he use her it would be too obvious but Hegwig thought it as a personal insult. She was so angry that she shrieked at Harry and beat him out of daylights with her wings. Finally, she thought that she had enough with punishing Harry, gave him a last hard nibble on his shoulders and flew out of the window. Harry was badly scratched by the time Hegwig was done with him, Harry went back to his dormitory, nursed his injury quietly careful not to wake Ron and went to bed thinking of the ways to teach Hegwig a lesson for being too much the next day.  
  
Please people, review!!! Take it as I'm begging you. Review Please!! 


	8. Great Hall Surprise

Please give me reviews, I dun think I'll write anymore if there is no 1 reviewing my fic. No review means no one's reading!!  
  
Thanks to: Crity2re, u r so brilliant, I love u so. I appreciate ur review, gal. Pls give me more review and suggestions n I'll continue the fic jus for u!! I'll be updating everyday now that I have finished my exams and everything.  
  
Great Hall Surprise  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning in case the post was to arrive early. Ron was still asleep and Harry didn't want to wake him, in fact, he didn't want Ron to be sticking around that morning. By the time he reached the Great Hall, quite a number of people were already there having breakfast. Ginny, Hermione were already there, they mimed Harry to go over to join them and he went. He was helping himself with the food when he realized that Hermione, Ginny and a few girl friends of theirs were giggling between themselves. Harry felt very irritated by those giggling sounds, he thought to himself, if he was ever going to be a prefect or Head Boy, he'll make sure he make giggling illegal. He was so in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that a fat brown owl was flying at his direction.  
  
A muffle of droppings smelling feathers in the face shook him back to reality, Harry would have bet his life that the owl was somehow related to Ron's owl, Pig, for it had flown straight into Harry's face completely losing its sense of direction. A chorus of laughter rang the Great Hall as Harry spat out a mouthful of feathers, the brown owl was now stroking Harry's head in an affectionate fashion with its wing. Not wanting to appear too suspicious, Harry exclaimed loudly trying to distract the fact that the owl appear to know him, "Hey, its got something", and he proceed to untie the parcel of its leg. The brown owl stayed around Harry not intending to away, it kept trying to nimble some of Harry's breakfast as he was trying his best to shoo it away.  
  
It was quite hilarious watching the famous Harry Potter shooing away the brown owl, the Boy-Who-Lived, who had defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby was now very helpless with a very determined owl. After putting up a big fight, Harry finally gave in and allowed the owl to do whatever it wanted to him and his breakfast. After having managed to get hold of a piece Harry's toast, it flew away contented.  
  
Harry took the parcel from the mess of feathers and breakfast and handed it to Ginny, with brown feathers sticking out of his hair. Ginny was trying very hard not to laugh at Harry for she knew very well if she did, he would not be talking to her for days. But she couldn't resist giggling and it made Harry real mad. Ginny untied the parcel, completely forgotten to wonder who was the parcel from, as she was busy trying to fix the scene just now into her memory so that hopefully she could use that to blackmail Harry in future.  
  
All the Gryffindor girls were crowding around Ginny trying to take a good look at what she had got, and they all exclaimed in wonder, including Ginny, when they saw what it was. It was a crystal bracelet so handsome that Ginny could hardly believe that it was for her. Being a Weasley youngest, Ginny was never given the best, all her belongings were hand-me- downs and now she was given something so good that she was so surprised that she didn't know how to react. The crowds around Ginny were now pushing each other to have a better look at Ginny's pretty little gift and it was not until McGonagall had threatened them detentions that the crowd dispersed, leaving the now red- faced Ginny sitting motionless in her seat.  
  
Ginny didn't react and was practically just sitting down here as if being petrified until Hermione wondered aloud who the gift was from then she recovered from the shock. Harry could see that she was very happy, for after she had gotten over the shock, she was glowing in the face. Hermione urged Ginny put on the bracelet and she obeyed, she look so different now. She looked just like Cinderella who had just left her rags behind and was now transformed into a beautiful young lady by her fairy godmother (its amazing how a little piece of jewel could change a girl, Harry thought). Harry was certainly her fairy godmother but this fairy godmother of Ginny's preferred to remain in secrecy for he didn't address from whom the parcel was from. Harry was enjoying the whole episode all the while and looked very pleased with himself until Ginny stole a quick glance at Harry who quickly pretended to look innocent. He had done a good job at it for Ginny now was looking crestfallen as if hoping that Harry would give a sign that he was behind the whole business. The little breakfast commotion ended when the bell rang for the first class and everyone in the hall went to attend their classes. 


	9. Cho Chang

Wow, it's been ages since I update this fic, for I've lost interest in it. I'm been doing other fics but now, I've got new factors to add in this story and thus, here I am giving you the latest chapter.  
  
Tell me if I've improved, thanks!! Pls review!!  
  
Okay, after much struggle, I proudly present my latest chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Cho was not back from the hospital wing for she was no seen at the Hall at lunch and dinner, thus Harry decided to pay her another visit after dinner. When Harry reached the entrance of the hospital wing, he hided behind the curtains to check that Madam Promfrey was not in the room before walking in.  
  
Cho was awake and was sitting up on the bed, her face was still bloodless but at least she was aware of the approaching figure. She did not look up till Harry walked up to her bedside and sat at the empty bed beside hers,  
  
"Hi Cho, I've seen you're better." Cho remained silence still looking at the white blanket at her feet, Harry felt very uncomfortable with the lack of conversation and he tried to pick up a conversation again.  
  
"Ginny come to visit you this morning, I saw her when I was coming"  
  
"I saw him just now, he was hiding behind the curtains but I still saw him", Cho spoke in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Huh? He? Who is he?" Harry sounded puzzled but in the back of his mind, he had a rough idea who was he.  
  
"Cedric"  
  
There was a moment of silence; Harry doesn't knew what to say, he wasn't supposed to let Cho know that he had spoken to him.  
  
"I.....It can't be I've seen him *cough cough* that day, he can't have been here", Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"It's his ghost, Harry. He was here and I'm not having illusions", Cho said.  
  
"O....Oh, I...I see", Harry looked at the floor not daring to look at Cho, he was guilty, he was still thinking that he's responsible to Cedric's death.  
  
The situation was getting more awkward by the minute, Harry's gaze remained focused to the whole level and Cho did not say a word. After some time, Harry stole a glance at Cho and was shocked to find that she was crying into the pillow, her shoulders shaking. Harry didn't know what to say to comfort her; he walked up to her side and put a comforting hand at her shoulders. Without any warning, Cho threw herself into Harry's embrace, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest wetting his robes,  
  
"Why didn't he come to see me? Why did he hide up from me? Harry, didn't he know that I miss him?"  
  
"Hush..... my love. Hush......", Harry patted her head lovingly and in the corner of his eyes, he saw a translucent figure at the far corner of the room watching them.  
  
"I'm so sorry, it's so silly of me to break down in front of you. What will you think of me? Oh, so sorry, I'm just emotional overburdened", Cho pushed herself away from Harry and dapped her eyes with the corner of the pillowcase.  
  
"I don't think of you as silly, it's perfectly alright to be sad. Don't be sorry, I'm the one to be sorry I couldn't save him. It's my entire fault, please forgive me, Cho", Harry hung his head down in remorse. Harry turned to walk away but Cho caught his arm,  
  
"It's not your fault, you don't want it to happen too. Don't feel too bad about it, it's inevitable, you are badly haunted by it yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's you-know-who's, he took Cedric from me. Don't let the incident get the better of you; you have to learn to not to feel bad. I don't hate you, I believe he wouldn't blame you too", Cho's voice trailed away and there were tears shining in her eyes again.  
  
"It's getting late, you would have lessons in the morning. You better go back and rest, I'm all right now. Bye!!" Cho suggested, hinting that she wanted to be alone. Harry had no choice but leave; he stopped for a moment to look back at the hiding figure behind the curtain and returned to the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was very moody the next day; even Ginny could sense the sadness in him. He was trying his best to hide his emotion and pretended to be enjoying the twin's joke, but his smile does not extend to his eyes. His eyes were dull green in colour; it indicates that the owner of those striking eyes was in the same mood as its colour-dull. It seemed that the colour of Harry's eyes affects not only him but anyone who looks into them, Ginny, Ron and Hermione could not understand why they are feeling down, the day was prefect, windy with a bit of sun but they were not enjoying the day as much as others.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry were sighing into their breakfast, the food looked good but not at all appetising to their eyes. The twins found it weird that Hermione was not reading when eating, Ron was not eating as much as he usually does, Ginny was not her usual funny and happy self, and Harry who was usually moody was especially moody today.  
  
Fred poked George at his side to attract his attention to the four of them and earned a kick at the leg in return, both of them looked at each other as if looking into a mirror and Fred spoke up,  
  
"Did anyone died without us knowing? Was it Snape or Filch? Oh you do love them deep in your heart to feel that sad, but in our opinions, we ought to throw a 'Thank God, They Are Dead' party." He tried to be funny and annoying as usual, expected Ron to laugh out loud and Hermione to chide them for suggesting that but all four of them, rolled their eyes at the twins and continued poking at their food unenthusiastically.  
  
The Weasley Twins were horrified by the lack of attention; they felt it as a personal insult that they were being ignored. They resorted to making silly faces and dancing in front of them to get at least one of them to smile but they simply shake their heads and continue poking their toast and sausages, paying no attention to them. The whole Gryffindor table was laughing at the silly stunts the twins were doing and when the bell rang indicating the start of lessons, the four walked away leaving the twins who had sausages dangling by their ears and milk dripping from their hair, attempting to swallow a fork.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
So how? I'm trying to build up my story so it have to be a bit boring at some parts, I promise that the next chap would be better. Please review!! 


End file.
